The Age of Ancients
by MattheJ1
Summary: Before the Age of Fire, four heroes sought to end the rule of the dragons and change the world. But they would not get quite what they wished for.
1. Chapter 1: Stirrings

The Age of Ancients

_The Age of Fire, the time of life and prosperity, has lasted for thousands of years. But all know of the time that came before it, the time when humans cowered in caves and the scaled beasts reigned supreme. Though none now live who then inhabited it, legends were passed down through generations, still uttered to this day. And all remember the four who brought an end to it, for even now their actions shape our world. This is their tale._

**Chapter One**

**Stirrings**

On the edge of Darkroot Forest, three humans huddled together in a cave. One was bent over, fiddling with a pile of sticks and grass, while another watched. The third stood as a lookout, but she, too, was interested in the other's job. The fog outside seemed all-consuming, but she had grown up in it, and so she could spot anything attempting to interrupt their experiment.

Suddenly, the crouching man jumped back with a cry of alarm. He had produced a spark, and a thin plume of smoke now emerged from the pile. Eagerly, the two started blowing on it, providing the oxygen it needed. The lookout, forgetting herself, turned to watch the other two.

Finally, a flame roared to life. The rest of the pile ignited soon, and the humans emitted a whoop of triumph. They had did it! They had created the elusive fire, the secret that mankind had been kept away from for so many years! They all cried out in joy, their calls echoing through the cave and out to the forest.

Suddenly, they heard a roar from outside, and then a mighty rumbling. Fire forgotten, they all raced for their weapons. The lookout grabbed her bow and quiver, while the others took up a club and a sword.

The lookout nocked an arrow and stepped out of the cave, searching around, but a mighty claw emerged out of the gloom and slammed into her. She flew into the nearby rock wall, spine snapping instantly. The friend rushed forward, swinging his sword, but it bounced off of scales like rocks, and the talons closed around him, crushing the life from him.

That left only the one who had started the fire. He dropped his club and sank to the ground, knowing only total submission could save him now. The dragon lowered his head to the cave, large eyes searching inside.

**"You wished to claim fire for your own?"** it boomed.

"Y…Yes, mighty one," the man stammered. "We…we only wished for heat, for the night is cold and-"

**"Rise, foolish one,"** the dragon demanded.

Shakily, the man stood up, looking at the leviathan.

The dragon opened his mouth, and a jet of yellow flame shot out, engulfing the man. He screamed in agony, clutching at his head as the flesh was roasted from his bones. Then the lifeless corpse collapsed, and the dragon turned.

**_Fools,_** the dragon thought. **_They wish for fire, yet they neither deserve it nor know what it could truly do. If they ever did succeed in controlling it, they would soon burn the world to cinders. They hardly deserve the lives we allow them to live._** And with that, it flew off into the clouds.

xxxxxxx

Lord Sen glanced around the room, irritated. It had been eight minutes since he had scheduled the town meeting, and there were still three people missing. Eight minutes was plenty of time to explore his fortress, to look for weaknesses. Right now, they could be slipping poison into his dinner – better check the door to his quarters again.

But he had little choice now but to start the meeting. He rose from his chair and held up his hands, quieting the crowd. "Attention, everyone!" he snapped. They knew he would not tolerate muttering while he was speaking.

"I have called you all here because we have new decrees from King Urna, ruler of Anor Londo and Regent to the Dragons." The few remaining snippets of conversation died quickly at the mention of the dragons. He unrolled a scroll and began to read.

"Firstly, the town bonfire is to be placed within a steel cage, as some have been suspected of stealing fire for their own purposes." Sen glared at a few people in particular, though he did not name names. "It will still provide light and warmth for the town, but theft of fire is still punishable by death.

"Secondly," he continued, looking at Avril, their town blacksmith, "Smithing of weapons has now been limited from four hours to three. You will have to make do with those tools and weapons you already have."

Avril looked up, about to protest, but a piercing glare from Sen silenced him.

"Finally-"

The doors suddenly flew open, and in walked Captain Gwyn, with a knight on either side.

Sen's lip curled farther. While he may have wished for full attendance a moment ago, now he began to rethink. How dare he show up so late, at such a crucial meeting? He undermined his very authority, suggesting the times set by his lord meant nothing!

"Sorry to be late, Sen," said Gwyn, infuriating him further by omitting his title. "One of your guards accidentally mistook us for an intruder again." To his left, Solaire snickered, and Sen noticed a bloodstain on his emblem.

"Captain Gwyn," Sen said, forcing himself to maintain courtesy. "I see you have brought a weapon into my quarters again," he said, gesturing to the broadsword on his belt.

"With all due respect, Lord Sen," Gwyn said, "How could I hope to guard you with no weapon?"

"Perhaps you could throw Havel at someone," Solaire japed. Around the room, a few chuckled.

Sen's face reddened. "No matter," he muttered, reminding himself to assign Solaire to guard the sewers for the next few weeks. "We were discussing the new decrees set in place by King Urna, ruler of Anor Londo and-"

"Actually," interrupted Gwyn, "I mean to say something about that as well."

Sen halted, so enraged by the interruption he failed to respond. Gwyn took this as a sign to continue.

"Specifically, I mean to question the wisdom of obeying these dragons anymore."

Sen stopped halfway through an angry retort. He began to chuckle. "Captain Gwyn, you mistake my fortress for a fool house. None live who would ever question the rule of our just and powerful rulers." He began to laugh. A few people joined in, although he couldn't help but notice that more had done so for Solaire.

Solaire spoke up again. "Could that not simply mean they kill all who oppose them?"

Sen's smile vanished. "Control your son, Gwyn!"

Solaire stepped forward. "If I should ever lose control, Sen, you'll be the first to know."

"Silence, Solaire!" Gwyn warned. He resumed his speech. "True enough, these dragons were once benevolent and kind. But nowadays, they seem to rule with an iron fist, and they force us to comply with their every whim. They give us fire, but anyone who uses it outside their exact rules is killed instantly. Our skies have been clouded for years on end, and we know for a fact they have powerful magic that could do just that. My scouts report that small villages have been disappearing, leaving only burnt craters where they used to be. I believe they now mean us ill."

Sen leaned forward in his throne. "Perhaps, Sir Gwyn, they tighten their fists because people like you force their hand. You have told us what you believe, but why should any of us believe you?"

"With all due respect, sir," Gwyn said, though it hardly seemed he meant it anymore, "My hunches usually ring true. More so than yours, in fact."

Sen snorted. "Oh, yes?"

"Tell me," Gwyn said, "Was it not you who suggested we kill the wandering witch from Izalith and use her as an example to all others of her kind? And do her daughters not now watch over our fair city?"

Sen grumbled, not conceding the point.

"And Havel," Gwyn said, addressing the rotund knight to his right. "What was it that Lord Sen called you?"

"An overweight pile of flab not worth my weight in dung, sir," Havel said, not skipping a beat.

"And when did he stop saying this?"

"When he was charged by a giant boar and I knocked it out in one hit," Havel responded.

More laughs echoed around the room this time. "I had the situation under control," muttered Sen.

"In any case, Lord Sen, I did not intend to mock you, only to prove my point. I do not trust those dragons or their puppet king in Anor Londo. If humanity is to thrive, it may only do so when it is free from the dragon's talons."

"Very well, Gwyn," Sen said patronizingly. "Maybe you dislike some laws the dragons have in place. How do you intend to change this? Everyone knows the dragons only trust those who equal them in strength, and you, my friend, do not. How would you make yourself heard to a creature that could swallow you without even chewing?" He laughed again, a harsh, barking sound. Nobody joined in.

Gwyn stood resolute, and stared his sickly leader right in the eyes. "The first flame."

Sen's laugh stopped. "What?"

"Surely you have heard of the first flame, where the first beings sacrificed their souls to banish the dark and create life?"

"Yes, yes, we have all heard the fairytales," Sen said impatiently.

"Not fairytales, but the truth," Gwyn insisted. "And I believe that, if we were to enter the Kiln of the First Flame and claim the souls of ancients for our own, they we could gain their power and grow strong. Strong enough to oppose the dragons. Maybe even strong enough to kill them!"

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Sen stood up. "This is no longer funny, Gwyn. A dragon cannot be killed. If you continue to fill our town's heads with thoughts of treason and anarchy, then we will have no choice but to exile you from our city!"

It was an empty threat. Sen realized that, aside from his few private guards, Gwyn commanded most of the warriors in their city. His knights were incredibly loyal, and would no doubt take his side if he chose to rebel. And, although he had protected himself in a fortress of his own design, if Gwyn made a move now, there would be little he could do to stop him. Sen swallowed, hoping his fear didn't show.

But it seemed Gwyn didn't see his chance. "If that is your decision, my lord," he said dutifully, exercising a self-control that Sen had lacked. "As it happens, I will be departing soon anyway. My journey will take me far across the land."

"Journey?" Sen asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Sen, my journey. I would not have told you what I did if I had not already made preparations. My studies have revealed the path to the first flame, and I intend to set out in a few days."

Sen sat back down in his chair, astonished. He had already found it? If Gwyn could gain the power of the ancients, there would be no stopping him! He could overpower him instantly!

But then he looked back at the scroll he held in his hand and smiled. "I'm sorry, Captain Gwyn, but that is simply not possible." He unrolled the parchment again, as if he had never been interrupted. "Decree number three: As of now, all travel outside of one's own city is to be halted." He looked back at Gwyn, failing to conceal his smirk. "The dragons have had to expand their hunting grounds, you see, and until they find a concrete location, nowhere outside the city is safe. So sorry, perhaps you could postpone your quest."

Gwyn sighed. "Very well. I had hoped otherwise, but it seems we shall have to go without your blessing."

"What?" Sen gasped. "You're going alone, without any protection, into dragon territory?"

"The risks will be great, I know," Gwyn said. "But my knights are loyal, and they will follow me. I have no doubt that we can overcome any-"

"AHA!" Sen shrieked, leaping to his feet. "So that's your ploy, is it? Take all the guards from our city, leave us unprotected from the creatures of the world!"

"I thought the dragons protected you," sneered Solaire, but he was stopped by a warning glare from Gwyn.

"Of course not, my lord. I would never dream of leaving my city unguarded. How about this: I take one battalion of my knights with me, and leave the other with you. Twenty knights should be more than enough to protect the city, wouldn't you say?"

Sen pondered this for a while. Gwyn and half his army gone on a fool's mission, and a manageable force left in his command. It seemed too good to be true. "Very well, Gwyn. Search for this flame if you will. But know this: should you fail, neither you nor any of the knights that accompany you shall be welcome back in my city."

Gwyn turned to the side. "Havel, I'm leaving you in charge of the city guard." He then looked to his other side. "Solaire, make ready. We leave tomorrow at noon." And with that, they left the room.

Sen stared maliciously as they went. Somehow, Gwyn had manipulated him, got him exactly what he wanted without any trouble whatsoever. Clearly he had underestimated the man.

But it made little difference. He and his knights would die. Whether it was from the flames of a dragon or they simply dropped dead from exhaustion, he did not care. This quest would end in disaster.


	2. Chapter 2: A first step

**Chapter two**

**A first step**

Gwyn awoke, yawning. He would have liked to get a full night of sleep in preparation for their trip, but he knew they had to go early. He had, technically, received sanctions from Sen, but if they waited too long, he might do something rash. Besides, his men would need to be prepared for early mornings and late nights.

He stepped out onto the balcony of the guards' barracks and looked upon the city, still shrouded by darkness with a hint of pink on the horizon. He surveyed the town he had called home for all these years. They had built this city, brick by brick. But rather than a proud monument of their achievements, the city had become no better than a prison, for them to hide in while the creatures of the dark roamed the land. The world belonged to them, not the dragons!

"Ah, father. Glad you could make it."

He looked up from his thoughts to find Solaire standing next to him.

"Oh, good morning. So what is it we have to see?"

Solaire chuckled. "Look to the horizon."

Gwyn looked. Between the cloud-covered sky and the endless horizon, a sliver of sky stood out. And the sun was just now peeking into this sliver.

Gwyn looked at his son. Though he still wore his normal outfit with the sun emblem on his chest, Solaire had taken off his helmet. And he was grinning ear to ear.

Gwyn smiled. "You like the sun?"

"It's brilliant," he responded. "If only I could shine with such luminescence."

Gwyn clapped a hand on his shoulder. "If you could do that, we wouldn't need the souls of ancients. All the world would rally around you, and we'd take our land back."

Solaire turned to him. "Wouldn't want to steal your thunder, now would I?"

Gwyn chuckled, and father and son stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

Then the sun rose past the cloud horizon and disappeared, though the glow remained. Gwyn turned to his son again and found that he had put his helmet on again. "Shall I wake the others?" he asked, voice conveying a slight sadness.

"Yes, please. Have them meet us at the parish gates, I have a few things I must attend to."

xxxxxxx

Gwyn walked through the town square as, all around him, the people he knew and loved got up and began their daily lives. He would miss them, but right now he had just one in mind.

He walked up to a particularly large house and knocked on the door. A young woman in a black cloak greeted him.

"Hello, Quilera," he said amiably. "Is your mother home?"

She smiled. "Hello, Captain Gwyn. Yes, she is, but I don't know if she'll want to see you. She seemed very upset last night-"

A sudden force jerked Gwyn upward, pulling him up to the highest window. "Never mind!" he shouted down at the girl, who began to chuckle. "She knows I'm here!" Whereupon he was yanked bodily into the bedroom.

Quila, the wandering witch from Izalith, stood over him. "Today? You're leaving today?" she shouted accusingly.

Gwyn picked himself off the floor. "You know, I don't see why your house even has a front door."

She refused to be distracted. "Your scouts just came back with the information that you MIGHT have found the Kiln five days ago. And now, suddenly, you're already going?"

He sobered up. "Quila, we've talked about this. The dragons are getting restless. I'm getting restless. We've only got a couple months before this whole thing explodes."

Quila sighed. "Two weeks, Gwyn. That's all I asked for. We could have gotten maps from the library. My two youngest are still working on a divination to see if your hunch is correct. Two weeks to train your soldiers and get supplies ready. And yet, five days later, who do I see pissing off Sen and throwing himself into the wilderness? Exactly when was I going to hear about this?"

"Some time after I walked through the door." Gwyn paced the room, his long, auburn hair cascading behind him. "I've thought on this, Quila. I've thought on it a hundred times. One of the scouts I sent was Artorias, my best and brightest. Even if he had been half as certain as he was, I would still believe him. They have found the path to the First Flame, and that's all I need to know. I don't need maps, and I don't need divinations. My knights are a certainty. They are more ready now than they have ever been. And every second I stood in this city doing nothing was a second wasted." He looked her right in the eyes. "I must do this, and I must do it now."

It's not easy to stand your ground through a stare from Gwyn, but Quila did just that. She drew herself up to full height, still shorter than Gwyn but imposing nonetheless. "We were doing more than just sitting around, you know. My daughters make potions. Healing potions, poison for enemies – we could have helped you." When he failed to respond, she continued. "Look, you can't just charge through the forest in blind adherence to the spirit of adventure! There are things you need magic for. Powerful foes, iron golems that could crush you without even lifting a weapon – without magic you don't stand a rat's chance-"

"Then come with me."

The suggestion took her aback. "What?"

"Quila, you know as well as I do that I couldn't possibly use all of the ancient's souls myself – I doubt I could survive it. You're the strongest witch I've ever met, probably the strongest in the world. If anyone could handle this, you can."

Quila was flustered. "But I couldn't possibly…what about the city?"

"The city will be fine. Your daughters have assured me that their wards could last months while you all came with me."

"But Sen-"

"Sen won't mind. He hates you all," Gwyn said, laughing. "He once suspected that you were enchanting his meals, so that he would get hungrier with every bite!"

She chuckled.

"And besides," Gwyn said, playfully tousling her hair, "How could I go anywhere without my little sister?"

She shook him off. "Your memory fails you. I said that you were as annoying as any brother could be."

"Whatever. Are you in?"

She smiled. "If you're serious…We will prepare immediately. Give me two hours, and I and all my daughters will be ready."

"And your son?"

She frowned. "Qolar? He's a nice boy, don't get me wrong, but he's not nearly as…powerful as his sisters."

"I've talked to the boy. You should give him more of a chance, he could surprise you."

"Very well. Where shall we meet?"

"In front of the Parish. But first, there's a man I need to see."

Quila frowned again. "The farmer?"

Gwyn laughed. "Trust me, sister, he's far more."

xxxxxxx

Anna huddled in the dark room, shivering. The bag in her hands felt heavy, even more so than it should have. The strange man descended the ladder, closing the trap door behind them. He lit two blue candles on the floor, but they only seemed to amplify the darkness, rather than dispel it.

The man turned to her, pulling his shimmering black cloak around his shoulders. "You have his remains?"

She nodded, holding out the bag towards him. He placed it on the floor gingerly, then pulled out the skull. "Is this everything?" he asked.

She trembled. "There was a bit of an accident. His left leg-" she began to cry.

"It's fine," he said coldly. "They don't all have to be intact."

She looked up. "Then why-"

"They like being back in their old bones!" he snapped. "Helps get them comfortable."

She withdrew, shaking harder.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" He clapped his hands together, then began a strange incantation. The darkness closed in around him, as if swallowing him. Then it took shape into a huge cloud of shadows, swirling around him. In the darkness, it gave him an eerie glow. Anna watched, wide-eyed.

Then, one of the shadows started to drift towards her. She drew back, but then she began to recognize the spirit. "Alfric?"

Suddenly, the spirit dove down into the pile of bones. They began to rumble, then assemble before her eyes. They flew into place as an upright skeleton, and then the spirit's features coalesced around them, growing stronger before it almost seemed like a live man stood before her. It opened its mouth. "An…na?" it whispered hoarsely.

Overcome with joy, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. The man watched, and for a moment he began to smile.

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound above them. The couple looked up, and the man's smile faded.

"It's fine," he assured the two. "Just keep on…reminiscing or whatever. This spell should hold latency for about five minutes. Plenty of time to say goodbye and all." He began to climb the ladder. "If I'm not back, leave your payment on the table." With that, he climbed out.

xxxxxxx

Nito closed the trapdoor behind him, covering it up with the rug just perfectly, making sure all four corners were aligned. Once he was absolutely sure, he turned around.

Gwyn stood by the door, leaning against the wall. "That's a nice rug."

Nito jumped. "For god's sake, Gwyn, don't do that! You just scared me and a happy couple downstairs!"

He smiled. "You're blaming me for being scary?"

Nito shrugged off the insult. "Ah, where are my manners?"

"Last I heard, you were separated at birth," Gwyn jested.

"Do you want some tea or not?" Nito said impatiently.

"That would be lovely," he said.

"Well, come on, then," Nito replied, leading him into the kitchen of his little shack, where a cup of tea was stirring itself on the table.

"One of your lady friends?" Gwyn asked.

"It's for a client," Nito said dismissively, turning to his pantry. "And it's a man."

Gwyn smiled.

"Don't give me that smile," he said without turning around. Gwyn dutifully stopped.

"So, that was some stunt you pulled last night," Nito said, fumbling with a tea kettle.

"Has everyone heard?"

"Attendance at your little town meetings is higher than you think. When you start talking about the souls of the ancients, everyone gets a little nervous, even among the dead."

"Then you know what I'm here for."

Nito turned. "Gwyn, look at me." He gestured at himself, pointing to his visible ribs and gaunt face. "Do I look like I'd be able to survive a journey to the First Flame, let alone the Flame itself?"

Gwyn looked at him. "Nito, how long have we known each other?"

He shrugged. "Four, five years?"

"Then you should know that I don't care about looks. You don't look like much more than a farmer, but I know you have a talent that many would kill for. A talent that we will very much need for our journey."

Nito drew himself up to full height, which was still not that impressive. "Oh, I see. And then, you'll just kill me off when we reach the First Flame?"

"Yes."

Nito was taken aback. "What?"

"Nito, everyone must die. But with the power of the ancients, you could come back from it. You could be the first of the Dead to roam the earth once again. Imagine it: Ruler of those who had passed away, yet still strong enough to live among men. Nobody on this earth could ever do it – nobody but you.

Nito thought about it for a moment. "Lord of the Dead?"

"If you like."

Nito looked to his left and right, as if addressing a large crowd. "Well, what do you say, guys? Am I worthy of being your leader?"

A large wind blew through the room, though all the windows were closed. Gwyn had to clutch his cloak around him tightly, as it chilled him to the bone.

Nito looked up, a smile on his face. "Okay, Gwyn, you've got a deal. I'll be there right by your side."

"Perfect!" Gwyn said enthusiastically. With his friends by his side, they would usher in a new age for humanity. A new world, which they would rule over benevolently.

After all, who could stop them?

xxxxxxx

The whole town had gathered to watch them go. They made an odd procession as they walked through the city: at the front, Gwyn, proud and regal, with his honor guard right behind him; Quila, the Witch of Izalith, just behind them, her daughters following her in pairs, with her small son in tow; and Nito, at the back, looking as ominous as could be, hunched over with his cloak of unknown origin draped over his shoulders. Nevertheless, all were cheered on as they slowly descended the stairs and made their way into the forest. The crowd stayed long after they went out of sight, and that night stories would be told to their children. The courageous three, off to retrieve the souls of the ancients.

Make that four.

Up on the rooftops, a small man watched the whole thing. He steadily climbed down just as the crowd began to thin, then jumped nimbly over to the treetops. There, he began to climb from tree to tree, knowing that he would soon be within hearing range of the group.

He almost chuckled. _Naïve fools,_ he thought. _Traipsing into the jungle like some sort of invasion force. If they want to get anywhere near that flame, they'll have to learn some rules about the outside world._

_Good thing, then, that a harmless creature like me will be the one to educate them, or else they might really be in trouble._ And with that, he climbed off towards them.


	3. Chapter 3: Cats and dogs

**Chapter three**

**Cats and dogs**

Through the forest, down to the basin, at the base of the valley, lay the path to the first flame. Sounded so simple, right?

The group traveled light, yet progress was slow through the dense forest. With Gwyn at their head, they carved their way through the vines and underbrush, and yet they seemed to grow back moments after the cut. The fog, at times, was so thick that Nito at the back couldn't see Gwyn. Twice, Quila had tried to dispel it, but it resurged somehow thicker. And the one time Gwyn had suggested a fire, rain had immediately poured down from the sky. It was as if the forest itself resented their progress.

However, the group remained pretty steadfast through all of it. Gwyn's four high knights, walking directly behind him, were undaunted by the rain, the slow progress, and everything else the journey had to offer. Quila's daughters attempted (with little success) to generate a protective barrier above them, all the while chatting casually with one another. A couple even attempted to flirt with the knights, only to receive a stern glare from Quila. Nito seemed miserable, but this was pretty much normal.

But eventually, the whole troop began to tire. After many hours of slow goings and relentless rain, an exhausted Gwyn suggested that they set up camp. Instead of trying to get a fire going in the downpour, they instead elected to set up a tarp to keep the rain off their heads. Unfortunately, none of them were very good at setting up camp, so it was clear it would take some time. While Gwyn and Quila discussed things, Nito and Qolar were sent to forage for food, to augment their rations.

As they looked through the bushes for edible berries, Qolar tried to make some small talk with Nito. "So, Nito," he said amiably, "How do you know Lord Gwyn?"

"Saved his life," Nito said without looking up.

"Really? How?"

"He came across a vengeful spirit, and I banished it before it could eviscerate him," Nito said, as if discussing the weather.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Qolar asked, mystified.

Nito looked at him. He was instantly unnerved by Nito's eyes – all black, no iris. "You know the section of the Anor Londo Archives that's locked away so nobody can read anything?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said uneasily.

"There's a reason for that." With that, he turned away, resuming his search. Qolar decided not to push the subject.

Nito began to mutter to himself. "Stupid kid. Did he think I could just tell him all about it in a heartbeat? It takes time to learn what I have, and I don't think he'd be up for it. Does he even have any idea what I sacrificed to learn what I know? I wouldn't even-"

A twig snapped in the distance. Nito's head snapped up, looking into the fog. Qolar noticed, too. "What was-?"

"Shut up!" hissed Nito. "Find," he muttered to a spirit floating near his head. She flew off, and for a moment Nito was worried about her safety, before he realized how silly that thought was.

She returned quickly, whispering her findings into his ear. _Cat,_ she said, before fluttering away.

"Cat? What…" began Nito, then stopped. Something began to emerge from the gloom.

Two eyes. And a broad smile.

xxxxxxx

Gwyn and Quila frowned over their map, looking for landmarks.

"So we passed the horseshoe-shaped lake, here, seven hours ago," Gwyn said, pointing.

"Yes," agreed Quila. "But two hours ago, we came across a lake that looked exactly like it, but from this direction." She gestured to illustrate.

"But that's impossible!" Gwyn said. "We'd have to turn almost three quarters of a circle, and we've been traveling in a straight line. How could we be so lost?"

Ciaran, one of Gwyn's four high knights, inched forward. "I've heard some rumors about this forest. Some say it's a living, breathing entity, like you or me, which can change itself at will. When we go to bed, the forest may be completely changed."

Quila stood up, her head bumping against the crude tarp they had set up. "What nonsense. Your city's woodsmen come into this forest every day to chop wood. Surely the forest might have taken offense at that?

Ciaran backed off. "Of course, my lady. It's just…some of the men have been talking…" He trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"The last time I checked, words cannot bring a forest to life. Now, do you have anything useful to contribute?" Quila asked hotly.

"No, my lady…forgive me, my lady." He backed away, still mumbling apologies.

Gwyn looked at her. "I think you overreacted a bit there, Quila."

"Oh? Would you prefer your men to devolve into a crowd of murmuring widows, soiling themselves at the sight of a tree or a bush?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't burn them to death," Gwyn fired back.

Suddenly, a rustling sound started up. Something very large and very loud was heading towards them. Immediately, knights and sisters alike started to move, forming up ranks. Hawkeye Gough nocked an arrow, aiming at the noise. Ornstein and Artorias stood at the front, one radiating cocky swagger, the other vigilant alert. Ciaran stood next to them, and Gwyn noticed only the faintest of shivers along his body.

Suddenly, a shrill, ear-piercing cry rang out. "CAAAAAAAAAAAATS!"

Gough instinctively loosed his arrow, and it flew over the crowd's head, straight into the dense growth.

The cry stopped, immediately replaced by a new one. "FUCK!"

Nito burst into the clearing, arrow embedded in his shoulder. Qolar stumbled in behind, now thankful for his shorter stride.

Gough dropped the bow. "Oh, god, Nito. I'm sorry-"

"Never mind," shouted Nito, ripping out the arrow without the slightest wince. "I'll kill you later. We've got company!"

As if waiting for his cue, a huge ball of fur came hurtling out of the woods towards them, emitting a low snarl.

Artorias and Ornstein stepped forward, weapons pointed at the furball, preparing to stop its charge. Unfortunately, the ball didn't stop, and the two knights were knocked flat on their backs. It uncurled into the form of a giant cat, who snarled at the knights as, behind it, more cats emerged.

"Pikes! Center! Swords around the edges!" Gwyn shouted orders to his troops. They tightened their formations. Behind them, Quila shouted commands to her daughters, ordering volleys of soul arrows. The cats came to the knights, charging in ones and twos, but their line held steady.

Quila now turned to the battle, but found her path blocked by a wall of knights. "Don't worry, my lady," one of them said. "We will protect you."

"Step aside!" she yelled, shoving one of them bodily. Facing their feline foes, she uttered a single syllable, drawing her staff and performing a slashing gesture in one quick maneuver. In front of her, the nearest cat froze, then dropped dead as some invisible blade sliced nearly halfway through its neck. Wheeling around, she focused her attention on Artorias, who was holding another cat at bay with his greatsword. She gestured towards him, uttering another quick incantation. Suddenly, his sword glowed a bright blue, and his next swing sent the cat flying. Artorias turned and quickly nodded his appreciation before launching himself back into battle.

Nito hacked and slashed at his own cat, who had steadily been gaining ground on him ever since he turned to fight. He had brought his scythe with him, but against a shieldless enemy it was a pointless gesture. His swings were slow and clumsy, and the cat's quick and agile.

Suddenly, the cat lunged forward, mouth wide open. Nito just barely managed to evade it, but the cat came so close that he felt its breath on his face. Suddenly, his mouth opened wide in a smile as he recognized a smell. He held his hand forward and began to mutter to himself.

The cat began another lunge, but stopped, eyes open wide in horror. Inside its large belly, something sharp connected with something soft.

"Eat something that didn't agree with you?" Nito said wickedly. The cat flailed and thrashed for a moment, but then the blade pierced through its skin, and it fell silent. The reanimated skeleton carved its way out of the beast's chest, then ran headlong towards the other cats.

Ornstein, having picked himself up, now focused on the cat pounding toward him. Instead of holding his spear aloft, however, he simply stood there, arms to his sides. The cat reared its head right in front of him, opening its mouth and lunging for the kill.

"Ha!" he shouted, swinging his spear upward as the cat came downward. The cat was immediately halted as the spear landed right in the center of its mouth. Ornstein, rather than yank his spear free, pressed his advantage, stepping forward and pushing the cat back. "You're a bad bad bad bad-" with every word he took another step forward "-bad bad bad bad kitty!" On the last word, he shoved as hard as he could, then yanked the spear free. The hapless cat flew backwards, dead before it hit the ground.

Some distance away, Ciaran and Solaire fought back to back, three cats around them. "How many of these things are there?" Ciaran exclaimed.

"Years of rampant breeding, no natural predators – there could be hundreds," Solaire responded. He seized a moment's peace and wiped down his sword with some sort of sticky resin. The blade then glowed bright yellow and crackled with electricity. "Try this," he said, tossing some to Ciaran.

Ciaran obliged. "What is this?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know. I found it on a mushroom a few miles back." He slashed forward, and one of the cats recoiled, all its hair standing on end.

"You found this on a mushroom?" Ciaran said incredulously.

"Big mushroom."

Gwyn stood at the back, barking orders to his knights. He was pleased to see how well his men were holding up, but he wished he could get in on the action. It had been months since he had a chance to get in actual combat, and here he was on the sidelines. The swordsmen on the sides handled any cats that didn't immediately brain themselves on the wall of pikes, and the witches cast spell after spell into the crowd. Still, the cats came. For god's sake, how many of these cats were there?

Suddenly, a low growl emanated from the forest nearby. The fighting stopped as the knights turned towards the sound and the cats stood there, frozen with fear. Solaire and Ornstein had the presence of mind to slice through a couple of cats while everyone was occupied, but most of them just stared.

A gray wolf leapt out of the woods, teeth bared. At the very sight of it, the cats turned tail and fled. One such cat was not so lucky, as the wolf pounced on it, viciously tearing through its flesh with teeth the size of daggers. Its prey subdued, it then turned to the assembly of knights.

The knights stayed in formation, guarding as the daughters cast spells on their swords and shields. Gough stood behind them, bow drawn. "I have a clear shot, right between the eyes," he announced.

"Hold your fire!" Artorias ordered. He sheathed his greatsword, then slowly began to walk towards the wolf.

"Artorias, what are you doing?" Gwyn asked.

"Gray wolves do not attack unless provoked, or hungry," Artorias responded, holding his hands up to show he carried no weapons. "This one just saved us from the cats. I think we can afford her the benefit of the doubt."

"How do you know it's a female?" Ciaran asked.

Artorias glared at him. "How do you know whether your children are female?" he said hotly.

(At this point, only Solaire noticed the brief, pained look on Gwyn's face.)

Turning back to the wolf, Artorias began to speak softly. "Hey, little lady. You're a fierce fighter, you know that?"

The wolf looked at him inquisitorially. All the gathered company stayed on edge, ready to act at a moment's notice.

Slowly, carefully, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of meat he had saved from his rations. "You hungry, girl?" he said softly, extending his hand out.

The wolf looked at his outstretched hand for a moment, then leaned forward. Everyone held their breath, as if any noise would shatter the peace. The wolf ate the meat from Artorias' hand, picking it up gently with its teeth, then licking his hand clean of the juices that had come from the meat.

Artorias chuckled, then reached toward the wolf again. This time, he began to scratch her head, beginning gently, then a bit more vigorously. The wolf hesitated for a moment, then pushed her head forward, inviting him to continue. Her tail began to wag.

The group could barely believe what they were seeing. "How does he do that?" asked Ornstein, scratching the back of his lion-shaped helm. This huge wolf, which had just torn apart a cat, was now acting like some household pet!

Artorias now started to scratch the wolf's belly, which she seemed to enjoy immensely. "I'll call you Sif," he said absentmindedly, "after the Cariman goddess of war." He turned to the assembled company. "I doubt we have anything to fear from this girl anymore."

"Or the cats," Gwyn added.

"But now, I believe we have interrupted this lady's dinner. Sif, you may now feast to your heart's content." Artorias stepped back. The newly named Sif seemed a little sad as he stopped petting, but soon returned to dining on the slain cat.

"Help yourself," Artorias said, "There's plenty to eat here." He gestured to the slain cats all over the ground.

For a while, the group remained quiet. Then Nito broke the silence. "Gough, can we talk for a minute?" he said, walking towards the archer.

"Listen, Nito, I'm really sorry. If I had known-"

WHAP!

"Ow!" he shouted, recoiling as Nito whacked him with something hard. "What was that?" he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"A shoulder blade. Almost like the one you shot me in!" he retorted, throwing away the bone.

"It was an accident! I didn't know that was you!"

"Well, that's what happens when you shoot someone before you can see them! I'll be lucky if this doesn't get infected!"

Quelaan piped up. "We have packed plenty of purple moss."

Nito turned to her, about to reply, but then Gwyn stepped in. "That's enough for one day. I'd say it's high time we get some rest."

Gough, grateful for the opportunity, quickly stepped away. Nito turned away, grumbling to himself. "Sure, why not? We're lost in a dangerous forest, we nearly got killed by an army of cats, there's about twenty corpses collecting flies next to us…Lullaby, and good night…"

Ignoring his muttering, the rest of the group resumed setting up camp. The knights all set out their camp supplies, and Quila and her sisters cast a barrier spell surrounding the site. Three of the daughters were chosen to stay up all night and maintain the barrier, while Gwyn's knights set up shifts of their own. Sif stuck around, curling up next to Artorias to sleep. Solaire set himself up next to a newer knight, who had killed for the first time and was still rather shaken from it. Gwyn and Quila slept in the middle of the camp, on raised cots, while Nito elected to sleep near the edge, quietly talking with his entourage of spirits well into the night, but eventually, even he fell asleep.

And then, around them, the forest shifted.


End file.
